


莫名其妙（下）

by 99jiu



Category: b站UP主, b站阴阳怪气, 阴阳怪气
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99jiu/pseuds/99jiu
Relationships: 某幻君/花少北 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	莫名其妙（下）

3.  
花少北嘴里咬着衣服下摆，堵住了因为最高频率的跳蛋而抑制不住的呻吟。他抓挠着身下的床单，不仅是下半身难耐，上半身也陷入了困境。

掀起的衣服正好方便了身上人的动作，面料全部堆到了一块，单薄的胸膛上被吸出一个又一个深粉色的印记。乳尖先是被舌头舔弄，随后干脆连同着乳晕整个被包裹起来，另一边也没被空着，某幻用指甲抠着那小小的一点，用拇指和食指捻起揉搓。

花少北被刺激得顶起了身子，好像把胸前送得离某幻更近了。上身和下身都被照顾到位，高频率的跳蛋带来的快感搅和着他的大脑，分泌出来的快乐因素让他昏昏沉沉的。

他吐出口中的衣服，迷迷糊糊地揽上上面人的脖子，两人凑得更近，呼吸都纠缠在一起。花少北伸出舌头，像猫一样一下一下胡乱舔着某幻的嘴唇，说出来的话也断断续续的。

“好、好难受，别……呜……别弄了，我……”

某幻被花少北的举动整得倒吸一口气，忽略胯下硬挺的性器，硬生生将冲动忍下。

还不到时候。

“为什么会难受呢？花少北，你应该感到舒服才对。”

他一只手往下滑，落在那两团软肉上揉捏。臀部连带着穴口被拉扯，带动着还在体内的跳蛋，这一系列的动作使得人更难捱了。

花少北呜咽着浑身发软，他不知道某幻今晚是怎么了。以往向来是想做就直接提枪就干，肉体和肉体最直接快速地接触，偶尔玩点情趣，也不会像今天这般折磨人。

“你干嘛……别搞……嗯、嘶……不舒服……”

花少北体内的欲望已经过盛，四肢无力可性器高耸，某幻四处抚摸他身上的敏感点，却故意绕开他最需要的前端。哪怕他自己伸手想要给自己释放，又被擒住手腕制住动作。刺激不够，明明快要达到高潮，却总是缺少那临门一脚。

他只能讨好般地用力缠住某幻，抬起腿磨蹭着人的腰侧，暗示性地将自己的后穴送到人面前。从前花少北都是不愿意做这类事情的，他觉得过于羞耻了，可是今天的情况又逼得他不得不去这么做，他直觉感受到，某幻的情绪不太对。

“给我，好不好？太难受了……快点……”

4.  
此时此刻，花少北觉得自己像一只自愿给凶狠的狼献祭的羊，乖巧地将自己最柔软致命的地方送到对方的犬齿之下，只希望对方给个痛快。

体内的跳蛋被一把拽出，还在快速震动中的小玩具碾压过肠道带来致命的快感，惹得花少北控制不住地发出高亢的近乎尖叫的声音。随后他又觉得自己太过夸张了，羞耻地咬住了自己的唇。

被玩弄了半天的后穴早已极度柔软，甚至还有一点空虚，收缩着期待其他东西的进入。

某幻舔掉花少北眼角刚刚一下子被逼出来的生理泪水，不慌不忙地拿出放在枕头底下的避孕套塞到人的面前。

“既然你这么想要，那你主动点？”

花少北沉默了一会儿，一咬牙突然发狠使力将某幻翻了个身压在了底下，到底是个大男人，推个人的力气还是有的。某幻一惊，但还是顺着对方的动作躺下，他倒是想看看对方能做到哪一步。

“你他妈的……”

花少北嘴上骂着脏话，手上动作却一点都不慢。他抽过某幻手上的避孕套，用牙咬着撕开的同时，脱下某幻还穿着好好的裤子，硬度十足的性器不出所望地探了出来，再马上被人抓住套上了塑料薄膜。

他已经憋了太久了，丢掉了羞耻心，分开双腿跪在某幻上方，扶住那根进入他体内多次的性器缓缓往下坐。

某幻是没想到花少北能做到这一步的，他本来最多设想过对方帮他套上避孕套就足够了。平时做得次数再多，花少北也一直是被动接受，主动的次数屈指可数，这次真的是被逼急了。

性器被一点一点吞吃到底，后穴感应到了熟悉的形状，终于被填满的感觉让花少北忍不住发出满足的叹息。

他撑在某幻的胸膛上慢慢开始上下运动着，缓慢且可控的节奏让他格外愉悦。

他舒服了，身下的人却难受了。性器被温暖潮湿地包裹住，可是频率让他不好受，像隔靴搔痒一般。

某幻忍了又忍，花少北还是只顾自己快乐。他用坚硬的性器小幅度的顶弄着自己的敏感点，他甚至手掌还在某幻身上乱揉，似乎在嘲笑对方不行。

某幻突然伸手卡住了花少北的腰，花少北很瘦，常年窝在家里不怎么日晒，连带着腰都是又白又细的，让某幻的手可以轻而易举的掐住。

这突如其来的举动让花少北浑身一颤，他感觉到了贴着他皮肤的掌心的温度，炽热到不妙的地步。

于是还没等他反应过来，就被某幻顶着放到了床上，上下颠倒，体位变换，狂风骤雨般的节奏降临。

“啊！嗯……别、慢点、轻点……我错了，别……”

过量的快感从后穴炸开，从尾椎骨一路炸到天灵盖，花少北眼前只剩下无尽的白光，嘴里只剩下了破碎的话语和无意义的呻吟。

正面的体位让他可以攀附住某幻，最近忘记修剪的指甲在那肩膀背脊上留下道道抓痕。

等花少北反应过来，他已经无力地松开人，瘫软在床上喘息，身前夹在二人中间的性器，早已在摩擦中不知不觉地射了出来。而某幻正就着高潮中紧缩的后穴做最后的冲刺，在数十下活塞运动之后，闷哼一声，抵在了最深处射了出来。

5.  
“花少北，情书好看吗？”

花少北本来正看着天花板眼神放空，莫名其妙听到这样一句话，他偏头看向某幻。那人已经从后穴中抽了出来，将装得满满的避孕套打结扔进垃圾桶。

花少北脑子转了一会儿，才反应过来他好像今晚在直播的时候提了一嘴他从录节目那带回来的那几封情书，说真的他是觉得那些写得不错想收藏来着，结果不知道为啥找不到了。

他又看了看某幻的表情，和之前boy起哄念情书时候的表情一模一样，莫非……

“不会吧某幻，你难道吃醋了？我说怎么找不到，难道被你丢了？不会吧？”

花少北噗嗤笑出了声，某幻被戳中了心思脸色更加阴沉。

“看来你还挺有精神的啊花少北，那不如再来几次吧。”

某幻又翻身上了床，抓住人的脚踝拉到身前分开双腿，预告着下一轮来袭。

“喂！那些都是假的啊！不是你这……轻点，呜……嗯……”

长夜漫漫，主卧的床上依旧是翻云覆雨。明明只是普通的炮友关系，可又有什么感情在这其中，悄然变质了。


End file.
